In numerous applications, as for example water treatment, it is necessary to add doses of a first liquid such as bleach to water being treated. Numerous devices exist to this effect. Such devices generally comprise an injection system and seals, with potentially damaging calcium deposits often forming on the injection system and seals, particularly when the water being treated is hard.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dosing device which overcomes these drawbacks and which is simple and relatively inexpensive.